Soji's Daughter
by Babygirl117
Summary: Soji has a daughter named Emi. Emi is training as well as Tetsu but she is many steps ahead of him. Who will become Hijikata's favorite. Suck at summaries. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

"Soji come get Emi" told Hijikata

Soji stood up and went to get his daughter. She was curled in a ball around Hijikata`s poetry book. He bent down and picked her up to take her for a walk. As they passed the pig pen Saizo ran up to join them on the walk. As they left the headquarters they passed the bridge where he sat down Emi to throw a bone for Saizo. As Saizo ran to catch the bone he hit a red haired kid in the face and they both fell in the river. Papa went to help the boy get up while I got Saizo and ran off to get the bone. After we came back I saw Papa and the men seating down to get food as a apology. I set Saizo down to run to Papa. I as I got to Papa I saw Saizo and the boy glaring at each other. I giggled and they both turned to me. Then Saizo turned to bit the boys foot. After the tea and the food was out we turned to leave them. I walked off and left Papa.

I was walking down the street and turned a corner. As I continued walking I ended up at the river again. I looked at my reflection in the river what I saw was my baby blue kimono with a pale purple obi and my hair color was the same as Papa was cut with bangs with my long hair in two buns tied with baby blue ribbons. My purple colored eyes the same as Papa but a little brighter looked at the sky. I then turned around to walk back home. As I entered I heard a commotion at the training hall. As I walked to it I passed Hijikata-oji room.

"Hijikata-oji whats going on" I asked

He looked at me then said "Yamazaki whats going on"

"Shinsengumi hopful it appears" he continued "some boy Tetsunosuke Ichimura"

"I know the boy Papa was talking to" I interuppted

"He is sparring with Okita-sensei"

With that said Oji-san got up and bargged out of the room with me trailing behind. As we got close to the training hall Tetsu broke through one of the walls. Soon people came out and so did Papa.

"It's over" stated Kondo-ojii

Papa then walked out and said "No, not yet"

Tetsu then stood up and walked forward as did Papa. When Papa walked down he had that look. I saw Oji-san move to block Papa's blow. As Papa said sorry I ran up to hug his leg. As the adults continued talking Papa put a hand on my head. Oji-san then walked away. Then everyone slowly left then me and Papa as well. Later that dad as Papa was tucking me in bed left to talk to Oji-san. After he left I slowly drifted off to sleep. Later that night I heard Papa getting ready for the ambush. After he was done he kissed my head then left. I went back to sleep after I heard him lay down for bed on the futon next to me.

* * *

When I woke up Papa was grabbing my Kimono. I went to put my futon away. Papa then helped me change into my kimono and put up my hair. I then went to the kitchen to help Ayu-nee.

"Ayu-nee do you need help" I asked

"Yep would you wash the rice" she answered

I got up to the rice and took her spot so she could finish the other things. After I was done washing the rice she helped me put them on to cook. After that she had me go wake up the guys. After I woke them up I went to get the others. As I continued to look for the others I realized I was next to Hijikata-oji's room. I knocked and waited for a reply.

"Yes" he said

"Oji-san the food is almost ready" I stated

"Ok I will be out soon I am talking to Soji" he stated

"Ok" I said as I ran off to find the rest

After I was done I went back to Ayu-nee. She then asked me to carry some things to the dinning hall. After we finished bringing things in the guys seated. After they were served me and Ayu-nee went to take our seats as well. Ayu-nee sat next to her brother and I sat next to Papa. After that we all started to eat. After that Ayu-nee and me cleaned up. As soon as I finished I ran to look for Papa. I saw him around the cornor I jumped into his arms.

"Hi, Emi-chan would you like to come with us" asked Papa

I nodded my head excitedly. Papa continued to hold me till we got in front of Tetsu. He put me down to hold onto his hand as he looked at Tetsu. I noticed Oji-san opened the umbrella. Then I looked back at Tetsu.

"I will fear nothing, not even demons" Tetsu randomly stated


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back thank you for the review and the help Kapurissu. **

* * *

"Papa" Emi called as she woke up.

As she looked around she saw her fathers shadow walking near the door. When he opened the door a smile appeared on his face. He walked in to the room to get her pale purple yukata with a dark purple slash. When he turned around he saw she had put up her bed. Once he helped her get dressed he put her hair up in pigtails.

"Come Emi" said Soji as he held out his hand

Emi smiled and grabbed it. As they walked to Hijikata's room. Today Soji was going to run some errands with some of the others. When they got into the room Soji and Emi smiled as he passed Emi off before he got to protest and ran out of the room.

* * *

_Emiko's POV_

Oji-san was staring at me before he went back to his work. I walked over to him to sit to look at him.

"Oji-san will you play" I asked with a smile on my face

"No I'm busy" he said back

"Why not" I said with tears in my eyes

"Tch go play with the recruits"

"Really" I asked my face lighting up

After he said that I ran as fast as I could to the training hall. Me and Papa act the same when fighting. When I got at the entrance of the training room I stopped.

"Who wants to play" I yelled

They looked scared I wonder why. I looked up at them with the puppy eyes.

"Please" I cried

"Fine" they signed

"Who's first" I smiled

10 recruits later.

Hijikata-oji came to the training hall to see 10 of his recruits. He looked over to me frowning.

"What you said I could" I said sweetly

"Emiko you know your not aloud to harm recruits" he yelled

"I was only playing" I said tearing up

_No one's POV_

As the young seven year old started to tear up. The older man continued to yell. Only making the girl to cry louder. He then yelled louder but to stop when he saw Soji had come back.

"Why is she crying" the young father asked with a serious look

"Soji look what she did" he said

"I see but don't yell at her" Soji said back

"She knows not to do this" Hijikata replied

"I know but you can scold but not yell" Soji stated

Hijikata then walked to the 10 injured recurits. Then Soji went to pick up his crying daughter. Only to have her start crying more and then left the room.

_Soji's room_

Having then sat down the young man comforted his daughter till her sobs subsided. The girl finally stopped only now refusing to let go of her father. As her father tried to pull her off only to be squeezed more.

The young man then asked "You know what you did was not okay right"

"I didn't mean to hurt them" the girl said her face on her father's shoulder

"I know but now your not aloud to fight the recruits like I am" he said

"Fine" she mumbled

"Will you let go" Soji asked

"No" she said squeezing him more

"Then can we walk around" he asked

She nodded

The man then stood up while holding the girl to leave and walk around. He then looked down to realize the girl was asleep.

_Emiko's Pov_

_(dream)_

Blood was every where. A 9 year old girl standing in the middle with katana in hand that was covered in blood. Laying on the ground were bodies scattered on the floor. Closer you could see her eyes purple demon like eyes. As the girl fell to the ground a tear slipped from her eye and she hit the ground.

_(end of dream)_

I opened my eyes to see Papa talking to Tetsu-chan. He was listing the code. After Papa stopped I sat up as Tetsu walked out of the room. I looked over at Papa with my arm up in the air. He bent down and picked me up then left.

* * *

**I finally finished this chapter I have been so busy. So review and PM if you have a idea or question.**


End file.
